Satu Kalimat
by AkaKuro815
Summary: "Just one sentence, more than enough for me." / "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU CHAN!" / "Mungkin lupa."/ BAD SUMMARY


**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Satu Kalimat © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: T**

**Character : **

**Kise Ryouta**

**Warning :**

**Maybe OOC dan ALAY**

**Don't like, don't read**

Kalian tahu ini hari apa? Ya hari Selasa. Bukan, maksudnya bukan itu. Hari ini, tepat tanggal 18 Juni merupakan hari jadi si tampan _Ace_ Kaijou, Kise Ryouta. Lalu kemana si yang berulang tahun ini sekarang?

Lihatlah, pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu tengah asik di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memandangi layar ponsel miliknya. Bisa diketahui bahwa ia baru saja terjaga dan langsung memeriksa isi ponselnya tersebut.

_**From : Kurokocchi**_

_**Subject : HBD**_

_**Happy Birthday Kise-kun.**_

_**Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu.**_

Bibir tipis Kise pun membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ternyata yang mengucapkan selamat paling pertama adalah Kurokocchinya tercinta. _'Eh? Tunggu, kok Kurokocchi sih yang pertama?' –_ bisa diketahui ternyata ada orang lain yang ia harapkan untuk mengucapkan selamat pertama kali padanya.

_**From : Akashicchi**_

_**Subject : No subject**_

_**Happy Birthday, Ryouta.**_

_**Oh ya, jangan pikir kita sudah berbeda sekolah aku akan melupakan hari jadimu, Ryouta.**_

Kise terkekeh kecil. "Ne, Aku tahu Akashicchi."

_**From : Midorimacchi**_

_**Subject : No subject**_

_**Happy Birthday, Kise.**_

_**Bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa. Aku hanya tidak sengaja memasang alarm pengingat ulang tahunmu dan yang lainnya di ponselku nanodayo.**_

Kise kembali terkekeh, "Dasar tsunmidorimacchi."

_**From : Murasakicchi**_

_**Subject : No subject**_

_**Happy birthday, Kisechin.**_

_**Jangan lupa makan-makannya.**_

"Dasar, jadi kau mengucapkannya hanya untuk menerima PU-_ssu_?"

_**From : Kasamatsu Senpai**_

_**Subject : No subject**_

_**Bangun bodoh, kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?**_

_**Jika tak datang ke lapangan dalam waktu 15 menit kau akan kuberi hukuman berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 100 putaran, ditambah bonus hadiah tendangan spesial dariku.**_

Kise jawdrop. "Hidoi-_ssu_!"

Setelah membaca pesan dari sang kapten yang unyu-unyu itu si pemilik manik madu keemasan itu pun melemparkan ponselnya di atas tempat tidur dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

_**18/06**_

"Senpai, gomen aku terlambat-_ssu_!" ucap Kise setengah berteriak sambil menyeruak masuk ke dalam lapangan.

_Ctar! Ctar!_ (?)

Taburan kertas berwarna-warni nan blink-blink pun menyambut dirinya ketika memasuki ruang latihan.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ia terdiam mematung sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali tersadar dan mulai tersenyum sumringah.

"Arigatou minnacchi!" ucapnya riang gembira sambil berlari untuk memeluk salah satu dari mereka, sang kapten tercinta.

_Duak!_

Sebuah bola berwarna oranye berhasil mencium wajah tampan sang model dengan riang gembira.

"Kau mau apa, Kise? Jangan pikir karna ini hari jadimu kau bisa seenaknya datang terlambat latihan." Ucap sang kapten yang terdengar sedikit kejam.

Kise menggembungkan pipinya, "Iya aku tahu-_ssu_—" ia pun tersenyum. "Arigatou senpai sudah membuatkanku pesta kejutan seperti ini."

_Blush!_

"Urusai! Lagi pula yang memiliki ide pesta kejutan ini bukan aku." Ucap Kasamatsu sambil membuang mukanya yang sudah sedikit memerah.

_Greb!_

Kise memeluk tubuh mungil sang kapten. "Tapi aku senang-_ssu_." Ucapnya riang.

_Duak!_

Pantat bohai sang Kise Ryouta pun lagi-lagi terkena ciuman hangat dari kaki sang kapten.

"Jangan mengagetkanku bodoh!"

Anggota tim Kaijou yang lain pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kapten dan _Ace_ tim mereka itu.

_**18/06**_

Disaat semua anggota tim Kaijou yang lain tengah sibuk mengganti pakaian mereka setelah latihan pemuda bersurai keemasan itu hanya terduduk diam. Manik madunya menatap intens pada layar ponselnya diiringi jemari lentiknya yang memainkan beberapa tombol _keypad_nya.

"mungkin lupa." Gumamnya pelan sambil menatap nanar layar ponselnya.

"Apanya yang lupa?" tanya Moriyama yang sudah berada dibelakang Kise sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah layar ponsel sang model.

Dengan sigap Kise segera menutup layar ponselnya. "Iie, nandemonai-_ssu_."

"Masaka! Kau pasti lupa berkencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik lagi Kise." Terka Moriyama yang sangat terobsesi dengan gadis cantik.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak senpai!"

_**18/06**_

Dibawah siraman sinar lembayung senja, pria bersurai keemasan itu berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan untuk menuju ke kediamannya. Sesekali ia kembali merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia menatap ke dalam layar sang ponsel, hanya ada beberapa bar menu dengan background matahari yang bersinar cerah di tepi pantai. Dari pancaran sinar pada bola matanya seakan ia sedang menunggu sesuatu yang amat ia harapkan dari benda persegi empat itu.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali sang pemilik manik madu itu kembali mendesah dalam. Disimpan kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku. Kini manik madunya saling bertemu dengan uraian cahaya mentari di langit senja yang sebentar lagi berganti warna menjadi _navy blue__._

_**18/06**_

"Tadaima!" ucap Kise seraya memasuki ruang tengah rumahnya.

_Ctar! Ctar!_

Lagi-lagi ia disambut taburan kertas berwarna-warni. Kali ini kakak-kakaknya lah yang membuat pesta kejutan untuknya.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU RYOU-CHAN!"

Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di bibir tipisnya. Namun yang membuatnya berbeda kali ini adalah manik madunya yang mulai diselimuti cairan bening menyurupai kaca. "Arigatou, onee-cchi."

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menangis Rou-chan? Kau ini laki-laki dan sudah beranjak dewasa." Ucap sang kakak kedua.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap air matanya dan kembali menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Aku hanya terlalu bahagia nee-cchi, itu saja."

Bohong, untuk kesekian kalinya seorang Kise Ryouta berbohong di depan kakak-kakaknya demi pemuda bodoh berkulit tan yang tak pernah mengerti perasaannya.

_**18/06**_

_ "Just one sentence, more than enough for me."_

Sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya pemuda bersurai keemasan itu kembali memandangi layar ponselnya. Disana tertuliskan sebuah _contact name,_ Aominecchi. Beberapa kali ia ingin menekan tombol _dialing_ namun sebanyak itu pula ia urungkan niatnya.

Akhirnya setelah melakukan aksi berguling kesana-kemari di atas tempat tidur Kise pun memutuskan untuk menekan tombol keramat tersebut.

_Piip!_

"_Ya ada apa Kise?" _seperti biasa, makhluk dim satu ini memang tidak pernah tahu cara memberi salam yang benar ketika mengangkat telpon.

"E-eto ... a-ano Aominecchi," Kise tiba-tiba menjadi gagap.

"_Ya?"_

"K-kau ingat ini hari apa?"

Aomine terdiam, _"Hari selasa. Apa sih menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan hari. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, Kise. Kau tinggal melihat kalender untuk mengetahui ini hari apa, bukannya menelponku."_

Hati Kise mencelos. "S-souka, gomen ssu."

"_Tidak perlu minta ma—" _

"—_Dai-chan bantu aku! Penggorengan ini panas."_

Terdengar suara seorang gadis dari balik ponsel, Kise sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut, Momoi.

"_Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang menerima telpon cerewet!"–_ Aomine pada momoi – _"jadi sekarang kau mau apa Kise?"_

"Gomen Aominecchi, aku harus menutup telponnya sekarang, maaf sudah mengganggu."

_Piip!_

"Souka," Kise bergumam kecil. Diletakkannya dengan sembarang ponselnya diatas tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Dalam posisi meringkuk ia meraih bantalnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Kemudian ia tenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam batal tersebut, ia menangis dalam diam.

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang yang tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya hanya Aomine dan Momoi. Kise berpikir bahwa itu bukan suatu kebetulan. Ia mengambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Aomine dan Momoi terlalu asik dengan kegiatan mereka 'berdua' sampai-sampai melupakan hari jadinya.

"Hanya ucapan happy birthday, tidak lebih Aominecchi." Gumamnya ditengah isakan tangisnya yang tak terdengar.

**END**

-omake-

"Yo! Tetsu!" sapa Aomine ketika tidak sengaja bertemu Kuroko di depan sebuah mini market.

"uhm, konnichiwa Aomine-kun, ohisasiburi." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengangguk sedikit.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini Tetsu."

Kuroko kembali mengangguk, "Ne Aomine-kun."

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Kuroko sangat tahu suara siapa itu, kini makhluk berwarna kuning itu sudah menempel pada tubuh mungilnya. "Uhm, konnichiwa Kise-kun."

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini kurokocchi, aku sangat merindukanmu-_ssu_." Ucap Kise riang gembira seperti biasanya. Beberapa detik kemudian manik madu milik Ace Kaijou itu menangkap sosok lain tengah berdiri di dekat dirinya dan Kuroko. "Oh ada Aominecchi juga."— "Aku muak melihatmu." Gumam Kise dengan aura kelam.

"Ya?" Aomine sepertinya menyadari bahwa Kise mengatakan sesuatu barusan.

"Ah tidak-_ssu_."

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya ia melihat Kise bersikap sedingin itu padanya. Biasanya ketika mereka bertemu Kise pasti akan mulai meracaw hingga telinganya terasa sakit.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi sekarang, _bye_ Kurokocchi!" ucap Kise dengan riangnya, "Aominecchi mo." Nadanya berubah datar. Kemudian ia berlari seraya kembali melambaikan tangan sambil melempar senyuman terindahnya pada Kuroko, tidak untuk Aomine.

"Hey Tetsu, apa kau merasa ada yang berbeda dari Kise?"

Kuroko mendelik, "Mungkin karena Kise-kun sudah bertambah dewasa."

Aomine kembali menautkan alis, "Kau bilang bertambah dewasa?"

Kuroko mengangguk kecil, "Karena lusa umurnya bertambah satu tahun, Aomine-kun."

"Huh?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa kemarin lusa tepat tanggal 18 adalah hari ulang tahun Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

Aomine terdiam, ia kembali memutar memori otaknya yang sudah nyaris persis dengan otak udang itu. Hatinya sedikit mencelos. "Jadi itu maksudnya ketika di telpon waktu itu." Gumamnya.

**RnR**

Yosh! Saya kembali setelah sekian lama vakum dari fandom ini dengan membawa fanfic yang saya dedikasikan untuk Kise Ryouta yang di daulat sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Ya biarpun saya telat banget ya publishnya, waktu ultahnya sudah berakhir.

Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan dalam fanfic ini, entah itu typo atau ke-OOCan karakter.

Review?


End file.
